Falling Away From Me
by produccion calabaza
Summary: Sirius y Severus. Porque no podemos odiar nada que no hallamos amado antes. Drama, Decepción y Amor. Por una confusion entre enemigos. Sus destinos toman un mismo rumbo, pero sus caminos se bifurcan.
1. Serpents and Dogs

**Falling Away From Me**

**Hola a todos, como podran notar este es nuestro primer fanfic. Hacemos lo que podemos. (Historia de Sir y Galatea.)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, etc, etc... le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Capitulo 1: **

Me entere de que James planeaba hacerle algo a Severus pero no sabia que, hasta hace unos pocos minutos, ahora me encuentro corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo convertido en mi forma animaga a el sauce boxeador. Tengo que salvarlo, no me perdonaría que algo le sucediera.

FLASH BACK

Iba caminando por los pasillos, casi era el toque de queda y Lily me había pedido ayuda para devolver todos los libros que saco de la biblioteca, ya que Lily se tomaba muy en serio los estudios y la próxima semana seria el examen de transformaciones, además de que Mcgonagall era muy estricta. El camino hacia la biblioteca se me hacia mas largo de lo normal, por el peso de sus libros aunque no es como si fuera muy seguido. –Oye Lily ¿sabias que le encantas a James?– Le dije en tono divertido. El era mi mejor amigo tenia que ayudarlo en algo ¿no?

–Francamente, Sirius, el es un completo idiota y…– Se detuvo al ver a el estupido de Snivellus. –Hola, Sev – Saludo alegremente, nunca había viso esa sonrisa en Lily, hace tiempo que noto que se pone nerviosa al verlo.

–Hola, Lily– Saludo amistosamente, al ver que me encontraba con ella me miro con desconfianza y si se puede llamar así, me saludo. –Black– –Snape– dije de igual modo. Parecía un poco apurado después de despedirse de Lily siguió con su camino, me preguntaba a donde iría, era un algo tarde para ir a dar un simple paseo. –Lily, lo siento, olvide algo en la sala comun– Le dije después de dejar los libros en la biblioteca. Tenia que saber a donde se dirigía Snape, por suerte no tarde demasiado en averiguarlo, iba a la torre de astronomía, lo seguí a una prudente distancia para que no se percatara de mi presencia.

Subió el ultimo escalón, se acerco al barandal apoyándose en el, parecía que miraba la estrellas, comencé a escuchar unos susurros, me dio curiosidad y me acerque poco a poco, mientras tanto pude reconocer que decía un: ¿por que? Al estar a solo unos pasos me decidí a preguntar. –¿Estas bien… Snape?–solo me atreví a susurrar.

No respondió, creí que no me había oído, pero se dio la vuelta y lo primero que note era que estaba llorando.

–No es tu problema, Black– Dijo en voz baja dando grandes zancadas hacia la salida, pero lo detuve tomándolo de la muñeca.

–Claro que me importa, Quejicus– igual que el en voz baja.

–Ese no es mi nombre– Claramente enojado, aparto su mano bruscamente y se alejo de mi. No quería hablar conmigo, pero no planeaba quedarme con la duda.


	2. Train of Consequences

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling. Esta es nuestra historia. ;D**

**Capitulo 2: Train Of Consequences**

Siempre supe que Tobías era un mal hombre, un mal esposo y mal padre. Pero nunca me puse a pensar en esto, por que mi amor por él me segaba. Ni siquiera puedo defender mi propio hijo. Le he hecho mas daño a él que el propio Tobías, al quedarme callada cada vez que se ponía borracho y violento.

–¡Eileen¡– Me grito desde la puerta.

– ¡Eileen¡ ¡¿dónde demonios esta mi ropa limpia?¡

– Tobías, esta ahí, sobre tu cama donde…

– ¡Te he dicho que cuando te hable vengas a atenderme¡– Me grito abofeteándome, la fuerza del golpe me hizo caer hacia atrás. Parecía que se encontraba mas borracho de lo normal, podía sentir la sangre escurriendo de mis labios.

– Lo siento Tobías yo …

–Te he dicho –Pateándome en el estomago –que no me gusta –Siguió golpeándome –¡que me interrumpas cuando te estoy hablando¡– Dijo lanzándome hacia la pared. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor, pero no podía hacer nada, hace mucho que no usaba mi magia y no me quedaba nada de fuerza para levantarme, desde donde estaba pude ver como Tobías sacaba un cuchillo del cajón.

– ¡Ya me tienes harto¡

–lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir …

– claro que no, yo me encargare de eso, personalmente –me dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Nunca lo había visto así. Sentí el frío de la hoja sobre mi cuello. Estaba tan cansada. Lo único que lamento es dejar solo a Severus. Para siempre.


	3. Dont Cry

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling. Esta es nuestra historia.**

**Capitulo 3: Dont Cry**

Hacia frío, sentí una brisa que me obligo a abrir lo ojos, toque mi alborotado cabello y me dirigí al baño tenia muchos pensamientos que aclarar, una buena ducha caliente me ayudaría. Cuando estaba cerca de tocar el pomo de la puerta este giro solo y de el baño salio Lucius con una toalla sobre los hombros.

– Hola, Sev ¿cómo te encuentras?– Me saludo con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

–Bien… bueno si terminaste de usar el baño, me gustaría darme una ducha – Le dije tratando de evitar el tema. Se quedo mirándome, sin apartarse de la puerta. –si me permites, yo…–Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Lucius me tenia entre sus brazos, podía sentir su respiración y la calidez de su cuerpo.

–Todo saldrá bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – Me dijo calidamente. Era cierto, después de cada problema que tenia Lucius siempre había estado ahí para cualquier cosa. Me aparte de el después de un momento, caminando a el baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta le agradecí. La cerré con suavidad y me acerque al espejo observando mi reflejo con algunos mechones fuera de lugar, levante mi mano para ordenarlos, enfoque la mirada en mis propios ojos, que me recordaban muchas cosas.

FLASH BACK

–Déjame en paz, Black, esto no te incumbe, solo quiero estar solo – Pero no, el estupido de Black, no podía simplemente olvidar esto y largarse, no claro que no, continuaba siguiéndome, camine hasta los escalones, estaba a un paso. Hasta que Black tomo de mi muñeca, me quede perplejo al sentir su mano, pero era mas fuerte mis ganas de salir de ahí, no podía creer que siempre encontraba el momento justo para molestarme. – suéltame, idiota –le grite pero fue inútil.

– No hasta que me digas por que lloras. Lo que me faltaba.

– Desde cuando te importa lo que me pase –Le dije impaciente.

–Es difícil de explicar, pero tu… siempre me has importado –Dijo mirándome con preocupación. No podía creerlo Sirius Black esta preocupado por mi, esto debe ser una broma. Black, la persona que me a hecho la vida miserable todos estos años.

–No se que clase de juego estas planeando, pero no voy a caer.

–No se trata de ninguna broma, Snape, hablo enserio – En sus ojos podía ver sinceridad –Puedes contarme, no se lo diré a nadie, Severus.

–Lo siento mucho –Me dijo con voz temblorosa. La verdad no se si hice bien o no en confiar en el

–No hay nada que hacer… ya es muy tarde será mejor que me vaya –Dije cansado caminando a la salida.

–¡espera! –Me grito Black deteniéndome del hombro y volteándome hacia el – De verdad lo siento, Severus – E inesperadamente me abrazo, cuando se aparto de mi, aparte mi mirada, y me tomo de la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos susurrando –No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien– Y me beso. Me beso como nunca antes nadie me había besado. Esa sensación jamás la había sentido ni siquiera con Lily.

FIN FLASH BACK

Suspire y abrí los ojos, seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado, hace apenas unas horas, mi mente estaba descontrolada no sabia que pensar, me tome el puente de la nariz, intentando relajarme. No pude evitar pensar que diablos le dio a Black, esa repentina amabilidad no podía ser de la noche a la mañana.

Será mejor que al fin tome esa larga ducha caliente.


	4. I Dreamed That You Love Me

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling. Esta es nuestra historia.**

**Capitulo 4: ****I Dreamed That You Love Me**

Quería olvidarlo todo, no comprendía nada, siente odio o tal vez… algo mas… lo mejor será olvidarlo es claro que no se volverá repetir. Me arregle la corbata, agarre mis cosas y salí de la habitación. Ya era clase de pociones (una de mis clases favoritas), la clase de hoy es junto con los Gryffindor no me agradaba mucho la idea de estar con ellos pero lo único bueno es que mi compañera es Lily.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por suerte había llegado a tiempo, Lily estaba afuera esperándome con su dulce sonrisa de siempre… Merlín estaba tan nervioso de estar con ella;

-Hola Lily

-Hola Sev - dijo en su tono amistoso de siempre.- Listo para pociones

-Claro Lily… vamos rápido antes de que…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Lily me tomo de la mano

-antes de que Sev...

Me quede mirando la mano de Lily un tanto desconcertado.- aa… antes de que se nos haga tarde- me sentí nervioso (Lily no acostumbra tomarme de la mano), pero algo no estaba bien!... no era lo mismo de hace poco… sentía… nada. La única chica especial para mí me estaba tomando de la mano y noo no puedo sentir nada especial, QUE DEMONIO ME ESTA PASANDO!... tengo…tengo que corresponder.

-Sev todo esta bien?-

-ah… si no te preocupes… entremos de una vez…-

oOoOoOoOoOo

Llegamos unos minutos tarde, quedaba una sola mesa y estaba detrás del estúpido de Potter y… Black.

-Hoy prepararemos un veritaserum, es una poción muy difícil que requiere de paciencia y disciplina. Los ingredientes fueron muy difíciles de conseguir, asi que espero que no se desperdicien en vano; El equipo que logre hacer con éxito esta poción le daré 200 punto a cada uno como recompensa. -

- Necesitaran Un pelo de cola de unicornio macho, Pluma de fénix, un trozo de dedo de Gryndilow, y medio litro de agua del Rio Nilo pase uno de cada equipo a recogerlos conmigo.

Slughron nunca nos había puesto una poción tan difícil como esa!

-Pero profesor Slughorn no se supone que esa poción solo se maneja en el ministerio de magia- dijo Owen Morrison

- Sr. Morrison, Dumbuldore me consiguió un permiso especial con el ministerio, bueno si no hay mas dudas pueden pasar por sus ingredientes.- dijo Slughorn con tono de satisfacción, ya que conseguir un permiso especial del ministerio no están fácil.

-Yo voy por los ingredientes Sev.-

- Esta bien Lily yo mientras preparo el caldero.- dije en un tono amistoso, pero cuando desvié la vista de Lily vi a Black y pareciera que el me estaba mirando, sus ojos grises cruzaron mirada con mis ojos negros. No importaba cuanto desviara la mirada el seguía viéndome.

- Sev, ayúdame con el agua está algo pesada.

- aa… esta bien Lily-

- vacía el agua al caldero mientras yo cortare el dedo de Gryndilow.- comencé a vaciar el agua en el caldero.

Me sentía un poco mal… no se si era por mi falta de sentimientos hacia Lily… o… por... S…Sirius… NOOOOO.. tan solo pensar en su nombre me sentía…

- SEVERUS! ESTAS DERRAMANDO AGUA SOBRE MIS PIERNAS!-

-Lo…Lo siento Lily … Déjame ayudarte-

-Severus en que demonio estas pensando

- estaba distraído, yo…

- Lily te esta molestando?- Dijo Potter, volteándose de su lugar

- Potter, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe-

El estúpido de Potter siempre tiene que llegar en el peor momento.

-Lo que le pase a Lily me importa mucho Quejicus para tu información-

- James has el favor de irte nos meteras en problemas- dijo Lily preocupadamente

Potter al ver que a Lily le prestaba atención o algo parecido, decidió lucirse frente a ella, tomo uno de los frascos de ingredientes y lo lanzo directos a mis ojos. Sentí un fuerte ardor como si me estuvieran quemando los ojos , me lleve las manos a los ojos intentando quitar el liquido.

-JAMES!-

Esa voz era de…

-Sirius, cálmate es solo una broma-

- Que pasa aquí?- pregunto el profesor Slughron

-Nada, solo…-

-Fue James, le arrojo una sustancia- dijo Lily en su tono preocupado pero a la vez de regaño

- Señorita Evans, lleve al Sr. Snape a la enfermería, y Ud. Sr. Potter tendrá atención conmigo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily no es necesario que me lleves a la enfermería yo puedo solo-

-Sev no digas tonterías estas ciego!-

-Esta bien- dije con algo de resigna miento. Proseguimos a la enfermería sin dirigirnos la palabra. No era esa clase de silencio incomodo era esa donde ya no había tema de conversación.

-Ya llegamos Sev-

- ¿Que la ha pasado, quien te ha hecho esto?- dijo madame Pomfrey alarmada

- Quien mas pudo haber sido!- dije como si fuera lo mas evidente

-Madame Pomfrey , James le hecho una sustancia directo a los ojos a Severus, cree poder curarlo- dijo Lily preocupada

- Ya veo, no se preocupe Señorita Evans yo me hare cargo de el, y no se preocupe Sr. Snape, Potter será castigado, mientras tanto Señorita Evans llévelo a la camilla que esta al final de la enfermería por favor-

Lily me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la cama, me ayudo a recostarme en la dura cama de la enfermería.

-Te vendré a visitar Sev, no te preocupes para mañana estarás bien- dijo dulcemente

Lo último que sentí fueron sus cálidos labios rosar sobre mi mejilla.

-Luego, nos vemos.- dije tímidamente

Mientras tanto sentí a Madame Pomfrey ponerme unas vendas en los ojos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de algunas horas volví a recordar el beso que me dio Lily, tenía muchas preguntas en mente ¿Por qué sería tan dulce aun por derramar agua sobre sus piernas (accidentalmente) y la pregunta más importante ¿Sentiría algo por mi?... YAAAA! Tan solo pensar en ello me causa con función, creo que será mejor que descanse un rato, este día a sido muy raro; Todo estaba silencioso ya debía ser de noche… pero oigo unos pasos acercándose a mí, debe ser Madame Pomfrey o… LILY!, se acercan cada vez mas –Lily eres tu?- dije emocionadamente. Pero no contesto, oí las cortina correrse. Y sentí una mano tocar suavemente mi mejilla. Se hundía la cama lentamente de mi lado, parece que esa persona se estaba sentando a mi lado, luego sentí su mano sobre mi pecho y de repente su respiración estaba mas cerca de mi.

El cuerpo de esa persona se pegaba mas y mas al mío, hasta que sentí sus labio rosar los míos, apenas era un beso, pero sentía sus delicados labios en los míos. Esta persona me atrajo hacia a el y seguía hondeando el beso, y me sentía muy bien, roso mis labios con su lengua, y cuando nuestras lenguas de encontraron, se despego de mis labios. Sentía un recuerdo vago de esos dulces labios, no sabia de quien eran, pero me gusto mucho, volví a sentir su cálida mano sobre mi mejilla. Sentí a esa persona alejarse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente, me quite las vendas de los ojos para verificar si ya mi vista había vuelto a su normalidad, estaba algo impaciente ya quería ir a ver a Lily y contarle sobre lo de anoche, de tan solo pensarlo me sonrojo. Ya había quitado la ultima venda, abrí los ojos lentamente, y sentía una cálida luz sobre mi rostro, el día estaba resplandeciente, me alegre de ver gracias a Merlín recupere la vista estaba tan feliz. Me levante me acerque a Madame Pomfrey darle las gracias y me fui y al parecer Lily estaba esperándome a fuera, me sentía algo nerviso de contarle sobre lo de anoche.

-Hola Lily-

- Hola Sev como te encuentras-dijo alegremente

-Mucho mejor gracias Lily…mmmm…oye me preguntaba…sobree...lo…de anoche …- dije algo apenado

-Sev… Veras… yo no pude ir a visitarte ayer…lo siento mucho sugio un…-

Deje de escucharla en ese momento, me quede en shock, si no había sido ¿QUIEN FUE?


	5. All I Need

_**Disclaimer: los personajes ,etc etc son de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo y comenten.**_

**Capitulo 5: All I Need**

-Sev… veras… yo no pude ir a visitarte ayer…lo siento mucho surgió un…-

Eso fue lo último que escuché… quien más pudo haber sido?...NOOO!...no podía ser que Black…porque él… todos menos el.

-Y por eso no pude ir...-

Tengo...tengo que ir a buscarlo…

-SEVERUS SNAPE! ESTAS ECUCHANDOME!.-

-Lo…lo siento Lily me acorde de algo importante tengo que irme.-

Corrí lo más rápido posible, mas rápido de lo que he corrido de los merodeadores, tenia que aclarar sobre lo de anoche con… Sirius... Tan solo pensar en su nombre se me revuelve el estomago…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No podía encontrarlo en ningún sitio… donde estará… Oh como no lo pensé antes debe estar por el sauce boxeador, tengo que darme prisa. Siento un gran cansancio aun me falta bajar varias escaleras, pero varios Hufflepufs y Slytherins estaban amontonados por las escaleras, por Merlin que nadie en esta escuela puede haserce a un lado. Ya estoy a punto de llegar al primer piso, pero hay un Hufflepuf de 2 m bloqueándome

-Disculpa podrías hacerte a un lado- Dije con prisa, pero al parecer el mastodonte no me había oído así que opte por quitarlo yo mismo… -QUE TE QUITES- empuje al adolescente de una manera brusca que choco con el barandal de las escaleras… pero no había tiempo de buenos modales.

Salí de la escuela y me dirige al sauce, aun no puedo creer que todo esto lo esté haciendo para ver a Black, me detuve para darme aire, pero qué demonios ahí estaba la persona menos oportuna POTTER. Se acerco a mi y quedamos frente a frente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, CANUTO, LUNATICO, TENEMOS UN INVITADO VENGAN AQUÍ ESTA QUEJICUS!-

-Lárgate Potter no vengo hablar contigo- Pero Potter me agarro de la barbilla agresivamente

-Deberías moderar esa boca Quejicus, después de tanto tiempo que nos conocemos y parece que aun no aprendes, pero dejando eso de lado, yo si tengo un asunto pendiente contigo, ¿recuerdas?-

Empuje a Potter bruscamente, odiaba que se acercara tanto a mi.

-Potter que acaso no conoces lo que es un cepillo de dientes, y sabes no me importa ni un carajo lo que tenga contigo. Haste aun lado- Di media vuelta y fui para ver a Black , pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Potter me agarro de la túnico y me volteo.

-Parece que no me escuchaste- Y me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-AAAAH- Di un grito ahogado, pero me compuse rápido para darle un golpe en el rostro, pero el estúpido de James agarro mi mano

- Por favor Quejicus- Dijo burlandose y me dio un golpe en la cara, fue demasiado doloroso pero no quise darle el gusto de gritar así que di un gemido de lo mas silencioso, pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y me caí. Me duele mucho el rostro es uno de los golpes mas fuertes que a dado Potter, pude ver Petter se acercaba a mi y me daba una patada en las costillas. Intente ponerme en pie. Pude sentir como Potter me ponía el pie en la espalda.

-Vamos Remus, dale el siguiente golpee-

- No James! Esto se esta saliendo de control déjenlo o nos meteremos en muchos problemas- dijo desesperadamente

-Que aburrido eres….Canuto! te concedo el siguiente golpee…. O eres igual de gallina que Remus-

Veía como se acercaba Black a mi, pude reconocer que en su ojos grisáceos tenia una mirada triste, se acercaba mas a mi, hasta ponerse a mi nivel, y me dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho sentía que se me iba a la respiración. Y lo ultimo que alcance a oir fueron las irritantes risas de Potter, Pettigrew y…Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba terriblemente adolorido… este dolor era mucho peor que un _sectusempra_, ya no podía caminar, ni siquiera se como le hice para irme de ese lugar, pero por que el…se supone que el… noo! El es otro idiota no es mejor que el maldito de Potter. Lo odio tanto, lo detesto.

Estoy muy sucio y cansado necesito lavarme, no quiero que mis compañeros me vean así. Me dirijo a la entrada del baño. Todo estaba silencio, como gusta. Entre al baño fui directamente al lavamanos, me agache con cuidado abríendo el grifo y sentía una refrescante sensación al tocar el agua, en mis manos junte el agua y la salpique en mi rostro, veía como la sangre y la suciedad se iba por el drenaje. Levante la mirada hacia espejo, y pude notar una silueta acercandose, saque mi varita rápidamente listo para atacar.

-_Lumus- _Pero, no podía ser… era Black, me veía fijamente con sus ojos de plata, se acercaba mas a mi, hasta juntar su cuerpo con el mío, eso me causaba nauseas.

-Aléjate de mi Black- Intente empujarlo pero era inútil ya que el era mas fuerte que yo…

- Tenemos que hablar Quejicus-

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo… Black que no puedes entender que yo te detesto con cada fibra de mi ser!- lo mire directamente a los ojos pensando que al decir eso podría despegarse de mi pero el solo cruzo mirada con la mía, desvié la mirado. Black acerco su rostro al mio y sentí su aliento sobre mi mejilla.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre la noche en que estuviste en la enfermería-


	6. Shy

_**Disclaimer: los personajes etc, etc, son de J.K rowling & este fanfic fue escrito por Sir y Galatea, es nuestro primera fanfic esperamos que sigua siendo de su agrado. XD**_

**Capitulo 6: Shy**

-Tenemos que hablar de la noche que estuviste en la enfermería-

Me quede petrificado, al escuchar esas palabras, me hicieron recordar la horrible ceguera que el estúpido de Potter me hiso pasar. Pero eso en este momento no es importante, si no que esa misma noche, esos dulces y finos labios que me dieron un cálido y el primero beso de mi vida eran de… Black porque porque el!.

-Tu…?- Apenas, pude formular esa simple palabra. –Por…porque?-

-Es que no…Lose- dijo Black desviando la mirada.

Se prolongo un largo silencio en la estancia, no sabía qué hacer…maldición por qué no traje mi varita, me quería ir de ahí ya no aguantaba estar un segundo más con Black especialmente en esta posición, pero cada vez que intentaba apartar al Black el me lo impedía. Se comenzaba a acercar más, el daba un paso y yo retrocedía, hasta que di un último paso y choque contra la pared y Sirius quedo a unos centimetros de mi. No me queda otra opción más que resolver esto de una maldita vez por todas.

-Que es lo que quieres de mi Black? Que no te basta con hacerme miserable la vida- Dije con desprecio.

-Snape yo realmente... lo lamento, lamento haberte todo ese tipo de cosas todos estos años-

-Vaya, el momento que todos estábamos esperando Sirius Black disculpándose-Dije sarcasticamente con media sonrisa – Black acaso crees que con eso se arreglaran las cosas, no creas que todo se da en bandeja de plata.

-BASTA DEJA DE LLAMARME BLACK-

Conozco a Black desde hace mucho tiempo y he podido reconocer sus cambios y estaba bastante molesto por haberle llamado Black.

-Black…-le dije ignorando su queja – Ten en cuenta esto… yo siempre te odiare- Lo aparte y me fui adando zancadas, pero antes de alejarme más del baño pude oír como Black quebraba el espejo y como el vidrio caía, algo me decía que volviera con el, pero preferí seguir a mi cabeza en vez de mis instintos y me fui hacia las mazmorras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Me duele mucho mi mano derecha, desearía no haber quebrado ese espejo, mas tarde iré con Madam Pomfrey paraqué me cure la mano, comencé a inspeccionar un poco mas mi mano y me di cuenta que tenia una gran herida abierta desde los nudillos hasta la muñeca. Me gustaría seguir acostado, hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de ir clases, ni al entrenamiento de quidditch. Pero aun sigo pensando en lo de anoche, en Quejicus, eso que siento por él es algo diferente algo que nunca había sentido antes. Tal vez esto solo sea una etapa, pronto terminara solo tengo que superarlo, es cuestión de hormonas y nada más, algo pasajero o… tal vez sea…amor. NO! No puede ser eso posible como demonios puedo estar enamorado de él, es QUEJICUS! La persona con la que me desquito, la que disfruto molestar y golpear, además el no es muy guapo que digamos, no puedo comprender como él puede hacer que yo sienta todo esto, no sé que esta pasándome yo lo odio!... lo odio por hacerme sentir esto y porque siempre me llama Black… Odio mi apellido y odio mas a mi familia, en lo único que piensan es en la puresa de sangre, todo en este maldito mundo es indigno para ellos. Odiaba todas esas tontas reglas que tenía que aprender para ''encajar en la clase alta'' y que mi aburrida madre hablara de la ''noble y ancestral familia Black'' aun recuerdo cuando mi padre me golpeaba por alguna insignificante travesura que hacía. Pero antes no solía ser así, yo admiraba los ideales de mis padres, en ese entonces todo era más fácil, me sentía orgulloso al ser el heredero de la casa Black. Pero esto comenzó a cambiar, solo porque fui seleccionado a la casa de Gryffindor, fue cuando mi manera de pensar cambio. Después de haber sido seleccionado les envié una lechuza contándoles sobre la selección, pero no recibí respuesta, envié algunas cartas mas para seguir contándoles sobre mi estancia en Hogwarts. Al regresar a casa, por fin lo sentí, vi todas las cartas que les había enviado amontonadas y sin abrir en la mesa de el comedor, y al sentir la mirada de decepción de mi madre y la indiferencia de mi padre, para ellos era muy importante que quedara en Slytherin, desde tiempos ancestrales todos los Black siempre han pertenecido a esa casa. En realidad a mi me daba igual donde quedara, pero me alegra haber quedado en Gryffindor, varios Gryffindors se sentían muy incómodos con que estuviera ahi, unos farfullaban de que sería mejor que estuviera en Slytherin (eso era molesto ya que seguían el estereotipo de que todos los Black somos unos arrogantes, orgullosos). Pero me aceptaron al ver que yo era diferente y estoy aun más feliz de estar con mis mejores amigos, James, Remus y Petter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

-Sirius ya es hora de irnos, levante perro flojo!- dijo Remus

-Noo!-

-No te comportes como niño de 6 años, vámonos ya toca con Mcgonagall, no quiero volver a llegar tarde por tu culpa- Dijo Remus molesto, y comenzó a agitarme – No me obligues a actuar como tu madre- y en poco tiempo sentí el cuerpo de Remus sobre el mío, vaya que estaba un poco pesado.

-Merlín, Remus quítate, mi madre nunca haría esto idiota- Dije a carcajadas –Ya quítate para levantarme- Remus se quito, comencé a levantarme lentamente, el día estaba nublado, perfecto para salir a pasear al bosque.

OoOoOoOoOo

Vi el reloj, y ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos de la clase, ahora si Mcgonagall me va a castigar.

Ya estaba parado enfrente del salón de transformaciones, la puerta esta cerrada, ya era muy tarde, estaba a punto de tocar la perilla hasta que vi que esta giraba sola y de ahí salió Mcgonagall.

-Ya es muy tarde Black-Dijo Mcgonagall sin ninguna sorpresa- Tarde otra vez, 5 puntos menos- entramos al salón y sentía un espacio de enojo de los Gryffindors ya llevamos 50 puntos menos esta semana contando esos 5, Remus y yo nos dirigimos a la última mesa que estaba al fondo.

-gracias Sirius, si te hubieras levantado cuando te dije no pasaría esto idiota- dijo Remus como si hubiera sido la primera vez, mientas yo me sentaba en el lugar que me habian guardado. Ya esto se está haciendo un habito, pero no es que me perdiera cosas tan interesantes de esta clase.

Estaba tan aburrido, no sabía qué hacer, pude observar como James no dejaba de ver a Lily, pero como siempre ella lo ignoraba, Peter tenía cara de no entender nada y practicando una y otra vez el hechizo y como siempre nunca lo lograba, Remus tomando apuntes de cada palabra que sale de Mcgonagall, por Merlín esta clase nunca se acaba, fijaba la vista en todos los objetos que había en el salón pero ya ninguno me sorprendía, vi hacia la ventana y me fijaba en el cielo estaba tan nublado ningún rastro de azul en el, amo este tipo de días, son en los que salgo un mi forma de Canuto a pasear por el bosque, amo sentir la brisa sobre mi sobre mi pelaje.

Voltee a otro lado y me tope con Snape, no podía dejar de verlo algo me atraía de el que me impedía desviar la vista, pude ver como se quitaba un mecho de cabello de su cara, y pude ver su rostro, esos bellos ojos negro, pero mi vista se acabo cuando una chica de Slytherin se movio ocultandolo de mi vista, y empezó a coquetearme con la mirada, era rubia de ojos ámbar, la recuerdo su nombre era Luciela desde hace tiempo le he gustado, una vez tuvimos una cita que termino con un pequeño beso, la chica era muy bonita pero en verdad es una idiota, en la cita que tuvimos de lo único que hablaba era de la pureza y esas estupideces fue la cita más aburrida que había tenido.

Le lance una mirada seductora, Luciela inmediatamente volteo con sus amigas a contarles, muy sonrojada, dejándome ver a Snape que estaba nada más que con el estúpido de… Malfoy como no lo pude notar antes. Estaban hablando a susurros, no sé qué le dijo Malfoy a Snape pero este comenzó a reírse. Me molestaba tanto eso, cuando me di cuenta ya tenia un pedazo de pergamino y se lo lance bruscamente, cayó en la cabeza de Snape, comencé a reírme al ver su cara de furia, me encanta tanto fastidiarlo, seguí lanzándole más bolas de papel y con más fuerza, hasta que el estúpido de Malfoy lanzo una bola de papel, viniendo de Malfoy se que le puso algo al papel, lo desdoble y tenía un dibujo obsceno, más que este exploto en tinta. Ese maldito pendejo, me quite la tinta de los ojos y le lance el frasco de tinta que tenia Remus, por desgracia también le cayó a Luciela y otras chicas mas, pero al menos le cayó más a Snape y Malfoy, cuando vi sus expresiones se me pinto una sonrisa malévola y comencé a reírme.

La clase ya había acabado Mcgonagall fue la primera en irse del salón, Parece que Malfoy tenia prisa, seguramente fue a arreglarse, tal vez no soporto tener un poco de tinta ensuciando su impecable persona. Comencé acomodar mis cosas hasta que sentí la gruesa pasta del libro de transformaciones sobre mi cabeza. Eso fue la gota derramo el vaso, voltee y vi una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en su cara. Me fui directo a Snape dándole un golpe un golpe en la mandíbula, Snape retrocedió unos paso pero me dio un golpe en las costillas, de donde demonios saco fuerza Snape, sentí un gran dolor, pero me compuse rápido y antes de Snape diera el siguiente golpe lo tomo del brazo y se lo retorcí.

-Con que muy fuerte eh Quejicus-

-Tu empezaste idiota- dijo impaciente

-Vamos Quejicus, se que te encanta que juguemos así- dijo con malicia.

Snape intento sacar su varita del bolsillo, pero le retorcí el brazo un poco mas, Snape ahogo un grito y retrocedió un poco más la mano del bolsillo.

-Que quieres Black?-

-Nada, Quejicus solo quiero estar con mi idiota favorito, ya sabes, divertirnos un rato-

-Aborrezco tus ideas de diversión, vete al carajo Black-

Snape comenzó a forcejear, hasta que al fin logro tumbarlo y vio como se deslizaba lentamente la varita su túnica, rodo lejos de nosotros, tenía que impedir que la alcanzara su varita, solo Merlín sabe lo que me haría, intente quitarme a Snape de encima, aunque no estaba tan mal esa posición, tenía un cuerpo tan frágil fue fácil quitármelo, ya solo ero cuestión de alcanzarlo con tan solo estirar los dedos, hasta que sentí como Snape me jalaba de los tobillos, estaba a tan solo un poco de agarrar la varita.

-Carajo Black, porque demonios haces esto- farfullo con ira el adolescente.

-Te dije que dejaras de decirme Black!- dije molesto

- Esta bien, cómo quieres que llame? Puedes elegir, pendejo, idiota, estúpido o tal vez …-

- LLAMAME SIRIUS!-


	7. Revelations

_**Disclaimer: los personajes etc, etc, son de J.K Rowling. fanfic fue escrito por Sir y Galatea, esperamos que les guste y comenten XD.**_

**Capitulo 7: Revelations**

Al decir eso hubo un ambiente de silencio, Snape estaba petricado, pero estoy demasiado molesto, porque me sigue diciendo así!

-Detesto, que me digas Black- Dije fríamente.

Snape seguía en silencio, parecía que quería decirme algo, tenia la mirada oscurecida, el ambiente era demasiado tenso, detestaba eso, pero me vino una idea a la mente, me acerque a Snape, tanto que con un pequeño movimiento podría besarlo, Snape estaba perplejo, sentía su respiración en mis mejillas, en realidad no sentía tan mal estar tan cerca suyo, sentía un olor muy peculiar en el, es lavanda? No… no importa, me gusta estar cerca de el…, pero que! que demonios me pasa. Es Quejicus! Tengo, tengo que hacer algo.

-Ya me oíste Snape… soy SIRIUS!- y lo empuje bruscamente.

Snape se veía molesto ante esa reacción mía, amo esa cara de enfado, solo el pueda dármela.

-Que te pasa pendejo!

-Hay Snape ya te habías emocionado que estuviera tan cerca de ti, si quieres podemos vernos hoy en la noche-

- Ni en tus sueños, idiota- dijo Snape con ira.

Solté una pequeña carcajada, y! que es lo que veo, la varita de Snape, hizo que se me pintara una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, agarre la varita antes de que el Slytherin pudiera darse cuenta.

-HEY! Snape quieres esto- dije en tono burlón.

Snape tenía la mirada fija en la varita pero no duro mucho ya que volteo hacia mi con una mirada de desprecio total.

-Devuélvemela o te juro que…-

- que?... mira, si me alcanzas te la devolveré!-

Salí corriendo antes de que me contestara, corrí lo más rápido que podia, no sabía a dónde me dirigía, gire la cabeza para ver si Snape estaba cerca, y aun seguía un poco én pude observar las ventanas que daban al bosque cerca del sauce boxeador, pude notar como el día seguía nublado, así que se me ocurrió ir al bosque sería interesante y tal vez le pueda jugar una broma a la serpiente… pero una parte de mi me decía que estaba mal hacerle eso a Snape ya ha sufrido demasiado… al carajo.

Seguí corriendo hasta que salí de la escuela, hacia mucho aire, el clima esta refrescante, con ese caracteristico olor a humedad, espero que llueva, el día está muy agradable, siento el frio sobre mis mejillas, Snape tardara un rato en llegar tal vez me daría tiempo de darme una vuelta como Canuto, comencé aflojarme la corbata, luego me desabroche la camisa, antes de quitármela, tire la túnica se sentía tan bien el aire sobre mi pecho, oí que algo crujió atrás de mi, voltee rápidamente y por Merlín! Era Snape, no se suponía que era lento?

-Que diablos te pasa!-

Snape estaba petrificado, y pude notar un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas, no podia dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tenia que aprovecharlo.

-Vamos Snape, solo quería sorprenderte-

-No estoy para tus estupideses, quiero que me devuelvas mi varita- dijo en tono cortante.

- Oh! vamos, no seas aguafiestas-

-Solo quiero mi varita...-

-Que te pasa Snape, oye espera, estas sonrojado HAHAHAHA!-

Snape se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, eso me provocaba aun mas risa.

-HAHAHAHAHA…Mírate, una serpiente sonrojada nunca me lo imagine de ti hahahahaha-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me acerque rápidamente a el y le di un golpe en la quijada mientras seguía riéndose.

-VETE AL CARAJO BLACK- grite con ira.

Quien se creia que era. Ese maldito Black.

Pude observar la mirada oscurecida de Black y como se quitaba la sangre de la boca con el puño de su mano

-Entiéndelo de una jodida vez…- se levanto y se acerco rápidamente a mi, y me dio un golpe en las costillas provocando que escupiera algo de sangre, no dejo que callera al suelo, me tomo de la túnica y me acerco a el.

- SOY SIRIUS, POR QUE SIGUES LLAMANDO POR MI JODIDO APELLIDO SEVERUS!-

Me quede petrificado nunca me había llamado por mi nombre, desde el inicio he tenido que soportar ese estupido apodo, o mas reciente era Snape.

- yo…yo- no se me ocurría nada que decirle.

-POR QUE UNA MALDITA SERPIENTE COMO TU ME HACE SENTIR ESTO, POR QUE?, NO ENTIENDO COMO PUEDES GUSTARLE A LILY, MALDITA SERPIENTE- dijo Sirius con desprecio

Le di una fuerte bofetada a Black, y este me soltó inmediatamente, quedo perplejo, pude notar cierta ira en sus ojos plateados, pero eso no me detuvo a darle un golpe en el estomago, estaba más que harto.

-NO ME IMPORTA COMO QUIERAS QUE TE LLAME, PARA MI SIEMPRE VAS HACER EL DESPRECIABLE BLACK-

Al decir eso, note cómo una sombra cubria los ojos del Gryffindor ya no eran plateados… si no algo más triste, pero el adolescente no se quedo quieto salto hacia mí en un ataque de ira, estaba enloquecido, no podía defenderme, sentía sus puños sobre todo mi cuerpo, dolían mucho, igual y podría ser como un_ crució_, pude sentir un golpe mas que doloroso sobre mi estomago que obligo a que escupiera sangre, no podía dejar que me golpeara mas así que lo tome de los hombros y alce mi rodilla hacia su cara, la fuerza de gravedad no estaba de mi lado así que salimos rodando por una especie de colina que estaba cerca, ninguno de los dos podíamos detenernos intentaba alejarme de el Gryffindor para poder detenerme pero él es más pesado que yo, así que eso me era imposible, cerré mis ojos y sentí como chocamos contra un árbol, eso dolió mucho, puse mi mano sobre mi cabeza, eso dolió un poco más que el golpe de Black a mi estomago, abrí mis ojos y pero que! Estaba arriba de Black, en lo que podría ser una posición muy comprometedora, ya no podía aguantar esto, me levante para dejar caer al adolescente y comencé a inspeccionar mis brazos, estaban llenos de raspones y cortadas, también me dolía mucho mi estomago, y recordé ese maldito golpe que me dio Black, voltee a verlo y se veía adolorido, pero pude observar que algo sobre salía de su pantalón y era mi varita, tenía que agarrarla.

Pero antes de eso comencé a inspeccionar el lugar, se veía un poco lejos de Hogawarts podría decirse que estamos a las afueras del bosque prohibido, este día no podía mejorar mas voltee al cielo y pude sentir como caía una gota de agua en mi mejilla, parecía que iba a llover.

Me di la vuelta para irme, pero pude oír como un susurro.

-Snape… a dónde vas- dijo el adolescente

- _**Black**_, dejemos algo en claro- dije cortante – Después de esto, no quiero volver a verte… nunca más! , no quiero que te acerques a mí, aun que me arriesgue a ir a azkaban, si te veo, te juro que te matare!-

Me agache cerca del Gryffindor, el estaba petrificado, agarre mi varita que estaba dentro de su pantalón y me fui sin más que decir, comenzó a llover, no me gusta la lluvia pero, esta vez sentía algo diferente, y alce mi mano para sentir el agua sobre mis manos, cerré por un momento los ojos, me relajaba oír el suave sonido de la lluvia. Estaba a punto de otro paso, pero sentí la mano de Black sobre mi hombro, voltee y ahí estaba el con su mirada oscurecida.

-Está bien, respeto tu decisión, pero antes de que nunca volvamos a vernos, déjame decirte algo-

Black me acerco hacia el.

-Severus yo… desde hace tiempo… me he querido disculpar contigo, tienes razón, con simples palabras no puedo compensarte todo el infierno que te he hecho pasar, pero... desde…hace tiempo…yo…yo he sentido algo por ti!, se que puede sonar tonto, pero cuando te veo siento, algo, y odio cuando dices mi apellido, porque no me puedes llamar Sirius siempre dices mi apellido con tanto desprecio, he soportado tanto tiempo estos sentimientos de resentimiento y culpa, solo para poder disculparme contigo, es lo que me ha hecho continuar.-

La lluvia pasaba por las mejillas de Black, parecía que las mismas gotas del agua eran sus lágrimas.

-Sabes… no puedo perdonarte por haberme hecho miserable, pero ya no eres el mismo idiota que conocí hace 5 años, acepto tus disculpas, después de tanto tiempo… puede que haya sentido algo por ti…-

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase pude sentir, como el gryffindor se acercaba a mí y pegaba sus labios a los míos eran tan suaves y carnosos, sentí como su legua lamia mi labio inferior, la lluvia se volvía mas fuerte, pero eso no importaba, el gryffindor se pegaba mas a mi, rodeaba sus brazos en mi cintura, el beso se ondeaba, permití que su lengua entrara a mi boca, el beso se volvía apasionado, necesitaba recuperar el aliento y me separe de el. Pude notar una expresión diferente en los ojos plateados de Black, una expresión que nunca antes había visto, algo difernte. Podria ser amor?.

-Severus, prométeme algo- dijo con un tono de voz dulce?

-Dime-

-Prométeme… que nunca volverás a llamarme por mi apellido-

No pude evitar sonreír.

-... lo prometo…Sirius-


	8. Serpents on the Paradise

_**Disclaimer.- Los personajes etc etc son de J.K Rowling, nos inspiramos en este fanfic con la canción Serpents on the Paradise de Avantasia, sin quieren oírla XD disfruten de ese fanfic, toda la semana nos inspiramos en hacerlo, y aun tenemos energía para hacer el noveno.**_

**Serpents on the paradise**

Severus Snape, siempre tan amable conmigo, algunas veces llega a ser distante, pero en ocasiones podía ser abierto conmigo, desde hace tiempo he sentido algo mas que amistad por el. Temo que si le revelo mis sentimientos el los rechacé.

Aunque, he escuchado por parte de Potter que desde siempre ha estado enamorado de mi, pero claro que siempre esta buscando la forma de molestarlo, que tan cierto podía ser.

Pero no puedo guardarme todo esto, se lo tengo que decir de alguna manera. Que tonta fui…

-FLASH BACK-

Le escribí una carta, hice la letra lo mas bonita posible, la repetí tres veces antes de estar segura, estuve a punto de entregarla después de clase de transformaciones, pero se fue corriendo, parecía molesto, seria mejor en otro momento.

Comenzó a llover, me fui directo a mi habitación en la torre de Griffindor, ahí estaba Alice, ella sabe que estoy enamorada de Sev, le pregunte si ya era el momento adecuado para dársela, seguía dudando mucho.

-No Lily, espera a que este mas tranquilo, tal vez cuando este en la biblioteca- Me dijo Alice mientras hacia la tarea de astronomía.

-No se si pueda esperar tanto.

-Entonces creo que, podrías encontrarlo en las mazmorras.

Me recosté en la cama a un lado de Alice.

-Sabes, quiero dársela, pero cuado se presenta el momento, no puedo, me da miedo- Tome la almohada y me la puse sobre la cabeza.

-¡No se que hacer¡

-Si te gusta tanto, no debes de tener miedo, es tu mejor amigo. Además, es obvio que a el le gustas-

Me levante y me dirigí a la ventana, me quede viendo como caían las gotas de lluvia sobre la ventana.

-Lily, ahora vuelvo- Me di la vuelta para responderle a Alice, quería pedirle mas consejos pero siento que ya es demasiado, siempre con lo mismo: que hago? Severus esto, Severus aquello, y bla,bla,bla…

No importa. Se la daré mañana, pase lo que pase. Esta vez nada me lo impedirá.

Continúe viendo por la ventana, la lluvia seguía, pase mi vista por el bosque. Vi unas figuras moviéndose cerca del bosque prohibido. ¡Era Severus¡ tal vez si me apresuro lo pueda alcanzar y dársela, y terminar con toda esta ansiedad. Si, puedo aprovechar, un momento…quien es la otra persona?...es, es…Sirius? Que hace ahí?... pero que…? Se están… besando. No, no, debe ser un error.

Retrocedí unos pasos estaba , sorprendida. Como pudo… ¡y con Black¡ no entiendo, sentí como empezaban a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos. Me sentía dolida y a la vez muy enfadada.

No lo pude resistir, saque la carta de mi bolsillo, con mis manos temblando. No podía sacarme esa imagen de mi mente. No pude mas, lance la carta al aire, caía lentamente al suelo, y solo unos instante antes de que lo tocara.

-_¡Incendio¡_

Que tonta fui…

-FIN FLASH BACK-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La lluvia seguía corriendo, mas fuerte que antes. Pude notar un sonrojo sobre sus blanquísimas mejillas.

-Severus, me odias?- dijo Sirius, esa pregunta me dio gracia

-Espera…sonreíste¡? Vuélvelo a hacer.

Es muy raro verlo sonreír así, sin nada de sarcasmo o cinismo. Me gustaría que siempre fuera así.Pude notar como Severus me robaba un beso

- Tómalo como quieras-dijo algo apenado

Le iba a dar otro beso, pero este volteo de lado como si me lo negara.

-Que pasa- dije confundido

-Esto es tan repentino, por que…es que no entiendo, si te gusto, porque sigues haciendo mi vida miserable.

Me recargue en su cuello y no pude evitar darle unos cunatos besos

-Cuando te veo, no puedo controlarme.-

Fue lo único que pude contestar. Sabia que no era una respuesta pero realmente no sabia explicarlo. Cuando lo veo, mis sentidos explotan, mi libido aumenta al verlo, es imposible que todo esto me haga sentír un persona, y esa sea Quejicus…no, en algun momento se convistio solo en severus.

-Tu me confundes- Me dijo al mismo tiempo que se separaba de mi, tomando camino hacia el castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se estaba haciendo tarde, el toque de queda paso hace tiempo. Ni siquiera se que hora es. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Tenia que tener cuidado de no encontrarme con Filch.

Llegando a las mazmorras, pase la entrada de la sala común, diciendo la contraseña. No hable con nadie, me fui directo a mi habitación, sintiendo las miradas de sorpresa y curiosidad que me lanzaban, solo las ignore y seguí mi camino.

Corrí a mi habitación, seguía mojado (aparte de eso, andaba algo excitado) y necesitaba un baño. Al entrar ahí estaba Lucius.

- ¡Qué te paso¡ ¿dónde estabas?

Me quite un mechón de la cara.

- No pasa nada, fui al bosque por unos ingredientes

-Pero estas empapado…

-Creo que es obvio

-No tienes por que ponerte así, Severus- Me dijo Lucius. Me dirigí al baúl que esta delante de mi cama, y saque ropa limpia, me quite la camisa mojada, esto me recordaba a…

-Oye, ¿que te paso en los brazos?

-No es nada grave, Lucius, no te preocupes.

-Severus, si tienes algo que decirme, puedes confiar en mi.

Lucius, de alguna manera siempre sabe cuando algo esta sucediendo, es mi mejor amigo, pero si le digo me preocupa lo que pensara de mi, es demasiado dificl no puedo llegar y decirle ''Esta bien Lucius, soy gay y he tenido amoríos con Sirius Black'' pero tengo que decirle, pero y si tal vez no vuelva a hablarme. No puedo guardármelo, se lo tengo que contar a alguien, quizá con Lily no sea tan difícil.

Pero ahí estaba Lucius, esperando mi respuesta, el siempre me ha apoyado.

Agarre aire antes de decírselo.

-De acuerdo, yo estaba de camino a las mazmorras cuando el estupido de Sirius lleg…

- Espera, ¡Sirius¡ ¿desde cuando…

-En eso estoy

-Lo siento, continua

-Bueno, el llego, me descuide y robo mi varita, así que tuve que perseguirlo y el muy imbecil se fue a las afueras de la escuela, para cuando lo pude alcanzar, lo encontré sin camisa- Lucius abrió los ojos como platos al oír esa parte. Y todavía no he terminado.

- Intente quitarle mi varita y terminar con todo eso, el se enojo por que lo llame por su apellido y comenzamos a pelear, pero nos caímos y rodamos por una colina, , y luego… bueno, aun no se lo que paso pero… el…Sirius me beso

Había estado evitando mirar a los ojos de Lucius, no quería que esos ojos azulpalido me miren con decepción. Me quede esperando alguna respuesta, el se veía confundido y solo quería que dijera algo.

-Quería contarte pero…

-Severus…. Y lo correspondiste?-

-Que?- dije casi gritando– bueno pues creo que si…no…nose- dije desviando la mirada otra vez

-Bueno no te preocupes Sev siempre puedes confiar en mi, pero no se que decirte, pero para mi, Black siempre será Black. Aunque… puedo ver que tu sientes algo mas por el.

-No se lo que siento, es todo tan confuso… es que cuando paso todo eso…

-Lo mejor será que aclares tus pensamientos, solo me queda decirte que no te acerques tanto a Black, después de todo lo que ha hecho, no puede solo redimirse con un beso…no es tan estupido, parece mas una serpiente que un león… solo es un consejo.

Lucius tiene razón, sus consejos no son hechos solo por que si, pero que mas puedo hacer. Me tiene completamente confundido.


	9. Its so Easy

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K Rowlig y bla bla bla**_

_**Comentarios de autoras.-**_

_**Bueno nos tardamos pero aquí esa XD, les agradecemos su paciencia y especialmente a Dary Snape y Yen-Lin, si no te preocupes aki seguiremos haciéndolo, por ke nos da el pendiente de no akabar la historia, en la mayoría de los títulos de los fanfics nos inspiramos en nombres de canciones, el titulo de este cap es de la banda Guns n' Roses (its so easy) bno diviértanse leyéndolo. Sir & GalaTea**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9.- Its so Easy<strong>_

Tome el camino más corto hacia la torre de Gryffindor, me detuve un momento a pensar, Lily merecerá saberlo es mi mejor amiga a estado conmigo desde el principio, claro que merece saberlo!... aunque… he sentido algo por ella y no quiero que piense cosas erróneas porque por Merlín Black no me gusta, debe ser algo hormonal y no hay nada que me atraiga de él, pero Lily en cambio, su hermoso cabello rojo como el fuego, su tierna sonrisa y sus bellos ojos plateados… espera plateados, PLATEADOS!.. ESOS SON LOS DE SIRIUS!.. Como demonios puedo pensar en el, ya oficialmente he perdido la cordura, solo falta que ahora quiera casarme con Black y vivir debajo del lago comiendo los dulces de limón de Dumbledore… seguí con paso más rápido tengo que sacar esto de mi cabeza antes de que invente hijos imaginarios.. maldita sea.. Potter.. lo único que faltaba para mejorar el momento, y venia con sus perro falderos, voltee para todos lados y me encontré con una estatua, me escondí detrás de ella, tengo que pasar inadvertidamente me camuflaje aba con las sombras así que sería algo imposible verme, Potter fue el primero en pasar la estatua, los demás ya habían pasado de mi vista, pero faltaba uno.. Black.. este iba atrás de ellos, al pasar cerca de la estatua note como se paro enfrente de ella, sus ojos plateados parecía buscar algo, por un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron, pero parecía que no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, este siguió con su camino. La vía ya estaba libre, no puedo creer que me este arriesgando buscando a Lily, lo mejor será decirle mañana, di media vuelta para dirigirme a las mazmorras pero oí una voz femenina gritando.

-SEVERUS!-

Fui hacia ella, bueno parecía que por fin algo me salía bien.

-Lily necesito hablar contigo.. es algo importante-

Esta estaba algo sonrojada y me miro con profunda tristeza

-Lily te pasa algo?- dije preocupado

-qué pasa?, QUIERES SABER QUE ME PASA?- dijo entre lagrimas y muy enojada.

-Lily no quería…

-No te has dado cuenta verdad… Severus yo siempre he sentido... algo por ti... que es más fuerte que yo

Me quede perplejo ante el comentario estaba helado quería decirle algo pero no salían las palabras de mi boca.

-Crei.. crei que lo sabías- Diciendo esto se acerco peligrosamente con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello, sus labios carnosos estaban cerca de oreja

-Tú me gustas- y me planto un beso, abrí los ojos sorprendido, pero luego los cerré para corresponderle, la chica de mis sueños besándome!, sus dulces labios tenían un peculiar sabor a duraznos, me deje llevar, pero… había otro sabor era.. WHISKY!, todo tenía sentido ahora, Lily solo estaba ebria, no sabía lo que hacía! Me despegue de ella.

-Lily estas ebria, será mejor que te lleve a tu sala común!-

-NO SEV! YO TE AMO Y SI LO SABE MERLIN, QUE LO SEPA TODO EL MUNDO

-No Lily, vamos a tu sala comun-

-PERO SEV, TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE-

Lily andaba tambaleándose, la tome de las piernas y con cuidado tome su espalda y me la lleve cargando, la pobre ni puede caminar.

-oye Sev!, eres gay?-

La vi extrañado – ...de que hablas?-

-Severus no te hagas el tonto, a mi no puedes engañarme, te vi en el bosque prohibido con Sirius-

La mirada de Lily se oscureció por un momento.

-te vi besándolo, que.. que tiene el que no tenga yo…- Me quede callado unos minutos, ciertamente que tiene Black que me impulso hacer eso...

-Lily.. yo te quiero..- Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase esta me beso, su aliento sabia a whisky con durazno un rara combinación, pero aunque estuviera ebria, no podía evitar corresponderle, sus lindos labios carnosos se fundieron a los míos, se siente increíble, esta paro y su cabeza se recostó en mi hombro.

-Sev.. te gusto?

Le sonreí tímidamente

-No importa si te lo digo ahora, mañana lo habrás olvidado

Lily hiso cara de puchero

-sabes ni siquiera.. yo sé que es lo que tiene Sirius-

Voltee a ver a Lily y esta estaba dormida, se ve muy bonita, parece que no escucho lo último que dije, bueno será lo mejor, pero sentí que algo me tocaba el hombro y no era Lily….

…_..Ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que tiene Sirius….- Snape está muy cerca de mí, me acerque un poco mas y le tome del hombro, gracias a Merlin que a James se le olvido la capa de invisibilidad. Snape se asusto un poco y volteo para todos lados sin notar mi presencia, pero este siguió caminando con Lily en sus brazos, eso me daba envidia, me quite la capa de invisibilidad y la deje a un costado mío_

_-Snape que estás haciendo?- _

_Snape volteo rápidamente y se puso pálido pero sus mejillas se tornaron rojas Merlín eso daba mucha risa ,solté una carcajada _

_-No pensé que Evans se pondría así! Hahaha-_

_-TU!- dijo Snape con voz de ultratumba_

_-Yo!-_

_-Si, tu_

_-yo_

_-YA DEJATE DE PENDEJADAS BASTARDO Y DIME QUE JODIDOS LE HICERON A LILY-_

_-Calma Snape. Cuenta hasta 10 y cálmate, ves que te costaba, y de dónde demonios sacas que yo soy un bastardo!-_

_-De verdad que clase de retraso mental, tienes solo quiero que contestes, QUE LE HICISTE!_

_-Se veía algo triste y pues yo tenía algo de whisky_

_-Triste?_

_-No lose, Alice le dijo a James preocupada que Lily estaba decaída y no sabía qué hacer y tenía algunas botellas de sobra, el resto ya lo sabes, pero parecía enojada, más de lo normal decía algo sobre un beso o algo así, pero creo que ya estaba bajo los efectos del whisky, aun que hubiera sido muy divertido quedarme haber que mas tontería decía, tenía que retirarme pero le deje whisky, pero no sabía que se pondría así hahahaha-_

_-Esto no es nada gracioso Sirius- dijo algo irritado_

_-OH, SNAPE TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS DICHO_

_-que no es nada gracioso!-_

_-NO! Por fin me hablaste por mi nombre, esto tenemos que celebrarlo, dejemos a la pelirroja en su habitación y vamos por unas botellas-_

_-COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN EMBRIAGARTE EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE!, sabes no importa, llevare a Lily a la enfermeria_

_-NOOOOOOOOO! Pomfrey nos matara_

_-mmmm tienes razón entonces en donde, gran genio_

_-EN SU CUARTO! IDIOTA no es nada de otro mundo solo esta ebria, se le pasara luego, a lo mucho amanecerá con una monumental jaqueca _

_-Enserio Sirius eres el ser mas idiota que e conocido, apuesto a que hay tumores más inteligente que tu_

_-Tu culo!_

_-aaah- Snape puso sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz – bueno toma a Lily y cuídala, si se que la dejaste abandonada por una de tus ''botellitas'', no dudes que amanecerás si cabello_

_-Mi cabello no, es lo más sagrado que tengo.- Dije tocándomelo_

_-estas advertido Black- _

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Al entrar a la sala común, todos me veían como un espécimen raro, bueno tenia a Evans en los brazos, solo espero que James no haya llegado aun, si me ve asi, es una segura castración_

_-Sirius!- oi una voz femenina –SIRIUS! Que paso con Lily, QUE LE HICISTE?- era Alice. Gritando así se parece a Snape_

_-Ehh, no, no , no ,no... esto no fue del todo mi culpa, ella es la que tiene problemas con el alcohol_

_-ALCOHOL, SIRIUS BLACK, eres el imbécil mas insensato que..._

_-Shhhh, hablemos en otro lado quieres, y no soy insensato!_

_-ahhh- Alice dio medio vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación, al llegar la habitación de Evans y Alice, por Merlín y todos los dioses, es la habitación más limpia que nunca haya visto, ni siquiera el cuarto de mis padres era así de limpio._

_-No conocen el desorden aquí!_

_-Tu no conoces la limpieza_

_-Toche_

_-Bueno. porque no dejas a Lily en la cama de la izquierda_

_-Listo, que pases una buena noche Alice me saludas a Lily en la mañan_

_-ALTO! Tú no te vas de aquí, aun no hemos terminado_

_-ALICE! Por fin aceptaste mis sentimientos hacia ti, es el día más feliz de mi vida_

_-no seas tonto Sirius quiero que me digas que le paso a Lily_

_-querida Alice- dije tomándole de la mano- yo no hice nada malo, ella estaba triste y se nos ocurrió un remedio perfecto, whisky de fuego!- espera suelta la varita, no me culpes solo a mi James intento animarla, pero ella no se dejaba, le lanzaba hechizos cada vez que se acercaba, uno le impacto poniéndole una cola de mono,_

_-que lastima que no te dio a ti, _

_-querida Alice un adonis monumental como yo, no puede traer una cola de mono, eso ne le agradaría a las chicas_

_Alice suspiro algo molesta –Bueno es todo lo que quería saber, ya puedes irte-_

_-Espera pero por que estaba triste esta Evans?_

_-No lose en la tarde estaba muy feliz, estaba hablando de Snape _

_-Snape?_

_OoOoOOoOoOoOoO_

_Subí al cuarto rápidamente, Evans y Snape, eso sí era algo imposible, es obvio que Lily está destinada a Cornamenta, tendrán miles de hijos, Snape con Lily es algo inimaginable_

_Entre a la recamara y buscaba algo de whisky, lo necesitaba este día ha sido algo pesado, pero note que a James se le había olvidado el mapa, parece que los dioses me están sonriendo, agarre el mapa y comencé a buscar al cola de mono, donde podrán estar, espero que no estén haciendo algo divertido sin mí, pero no pude evitar ver donde estaba Snape, parecía que estaba cerca del lago negro, no se porque pero me gustaría tener una plática con él, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, se me dijo un sonrisa algo maligna en el rostro_

_OoOoOOoO_

_Llegue al lago negro, pero no sin antes tomarme algunas botellas, vi a Snape sentado junto al lago parecía lanzar alguna piedras, corrí sigilosamente detrás de él, quería asustarlo_

_-SNAPE!_

_Este se asusto y volteo miedoso, estaba algo pálido, pero o por Merlín, note que junto a él estaba una botella de Whisky, me senté junto a el y agarre algunas piedras, la cuales comenzó a lanzar al lago_

_-Vaya quien diría que Snape tomara hahaha, y tú que decías que yo era un vil borracho, ahora quien los es!_

_-eeeh, hablas de Black, ese bastardo- este me miro, pero parecía que no me reconoció tenia la mirada perdida, esto se pondría interesante_

_-mmmm, si, Black es vil borracho, un borracho muy apuesto_

_-ese maldito, no ha hecho mas que traerme problemas_

_- y que clase de problemas_

_Este agarro una piedra y la lanzo al lago –pues mira, ese maldito, no..no lo entiendo, mira imaginate a un gran idiota, popular bueno para nada, a__rrogante_

_-maldito Snape, ahora si te romperé tus jodidos dientes_

_-dijiste algo_

_-eeh no nada continua_

_-ahh si, en que me quede ha, en arrogante, bueno este tipo me la tiene jurada y lo peor es que yo no lo hice nada, lleva 5 años haciéndome la vida miserable, y un dia llega y me besa y me promete amor eterno y todo eso y al siguiente, me agarra a golpes, puedes creerlo, porque yo no.._

_-no crees mmm, no lose , que tal vez lo hiso por miedo, o tal vez sus sentimientos sean verdaderos…_

_-sinceramente ya no lose, e perdido toda cordura, no te a pasado, que tienes todo estable en tu vida, todo va bien, pero un día todo se derrumba y se vuelve un caos, pues digamos que esa es mi historia, pero sabes que es lo peor de todo, creo que siento algo por el… pero eso no puede ser posible_

_-por que lo crees.._

_-porque también hay una chica, muy hermosa, se enoja con facilidad pero me vuelve loco_

_-Evans...- dije rodando los ojos_

_-SI ELLA, pero ella también me confunde, sabes hoy se me declaro, ebria pero lo hiso_

_-ahhh que genial noticia- dije remarcando la a_

_-si lose, pero sabes ese tipo Sirius, si el!, se le ocurrió besarme en el bosque prohibido, y LILY NOS VIO_

_Ahora todo tiene sentido por eso Evans estaba triste, quien diría que de verdad le gustaba, en que estoy pensando esto es malo muy malo,_

_-no se que hacer me dejo totalmente confundido, especialmente cuando me beso_

_-TE BESO!_

_-te ocurre algo?_

_-eh digamos que tu historia no es una que se oye todos los días_

_-mmmm, shi... verdad_

_-bueno pero dejando a la pelirroja de lado que es lo que te gusta de ese tal Sirius_

_-mmmm... buena pregunta.. Este… mmmm... no es el ser mas inteligente, pero tiene algo, carisma será, shi carisma eso me agrada de el, pero ahí algo en el que me gusta mucho, esos inocentes ojos plateados… y me da risa cuando se enoja por que lo llamo por su apellido, deberías ver su cara hahahahaha!_

_O por dios me dijo carismático eso es algo nuevo, bueno se dice que lo más sincero que pueda haber en el mundo son los borrachos y los niños podría aprovechar para mas…._

_-oye Snape, desde hade tiempo me eh preguntado, ¿Por qué tienes tan grasos el cabello, ?_

_-es por las pociones, algunos ingrediente hacen que se me ponga, así, no importa cuánto me bañe nunca se me quita el brillo_

_-hahahahahaha_

_-no te rias_

_-perdon... perdón... es que nunca me imagine que esa fuera la causa, tenia mil y un causas pero esa no estaba en la lista _

_Este me miro algo enojado pero confundido, se levanto y se empezó a quitar la túnica _

_-que haces Snape?_

_-voy irme a vivir debajo del lago-_


	10. Open Book

_**Disclaimer.- Los personajes son de J.K Rowling etc etc**_

_**Comentarios de autor.-**_

_**Hola! A todos aquí subiendo el nuevo capitulo esperamos que les guste, este es un de los capítulos mas bizarros y absurdos de es fanfic pero si no hay locura seria muy aburrido -_-, Petter sufrirá mucho *w* (acabe de leer el 3 libro de HP y esa pinche rata de mierda merece sufrir y como este fanfic tmbn es mio puedo hacer lo que quiera buahhaha), y este fafinc tmpoco se hubiera podido haber hecho sin ayuda de la fuma hierba Kaly ^^ (eres la idiota mas grande) bno sin mas preámbulos léanlo y dejen su comentarios sean buenos, malos, absurdos, estúpidos nos conformamos con lo que sea(mas si kieres sugerir modos de tortura para la rata, o kieran komentar su odio por la rata, komenten ^-^) y antes de todo, lo que este con **__esta____letra es para momentos extraños y para_ _el modo de vista de Sirius__**. Sir & Galatea**_

_**Capitulo 10.- Open Boock**_

_Sentía la cálida brisa de la mañana quería dormir un poco mas pero ya estaba consiente, abrí los ojos lentamente el sol estaba muy fuerte hoy pero había algo muy raro como es que podía ver el sol tan cerca si duermo en las mazmorras!, y la pregunta se había respondido sola, no estaba en las mazmorras, estaba en las afueras de Hogwarts pero había algo más raro todavía estaba demasiado elevado del suelo baje la vista y por todos los demonios del averno , me encontraba casi a uno 30 metros de altura sobre algo viscoso y pegajoso, era EL TETACULO DEL CALAMAR ¡QUE JODIDOS ESTA PASANDO!, el tentáculo comenzaba a moverse, la inmensa cabeza del calamar empezaba a emerger del lago y….. este comenzaba a cantar! ….duérmete niño.. duérmete ya… (con voz de ultratumba), sentí que algo caía sobre mi cabeza, era un… dulce de limón?.. alce la vista y note que estaban lloviendo dulces de limón, el calamar alzo un tentáculo sobre este había como 10000 dulces de limón y los lanzo potentemente hacia una catapulta que se encontraba en la torre de astronomía destruyéndola_

_-que demonios!_

_-SNAPE!- grito una voz conocida_

_-Dumbledore?_

_-SALTA, SNAPE, SALTA_

_-QUE? ESTA DEMENTE_

_Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Dumbledore saco una ballesta (solo Merlín sabrá de donde) y disparo hacia el tentáculo que me sostenía, salte rápidamente antes de que diera la flecha, la caída fue larga, demasiado larga y seguían lloviendo dulces de limón, como esto podía ser real.. real..real…real….._

-DUMBLEDORE!- dije a gritos

Todo estaba oscuro, note que el cielo estaba estrellado, entonces todo fue un pesadilla estaba sentado junto al lago, voltee a ver a todos lados y vi una botella de whisky, ahora todo tenía sentido (ni aunque Dumbledore quisiera, dudo mucho que lloviera en plena mañana dulces de limón….), me levante y comencé a inspeccionar el lugar, todo estaba en su sitio, gire para dirigirme al castillo pero ahí estaba el

-Buenas noches Snivellus, te encuentras bien- dijo con sonrisa burlona

-Maldita sea! Espantas, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, no por nada te dicen perro faldero

-Hey, a quien le dices perro faldero!, te acabo de salvar la vida, deberías ser más agradecido

-pero… no fue Dumbledore?-

-Dumbledore?... cuanto bebiste?... tu dijiste que querías vivir en el lago y te zambulliste al lago pensé que te estabas ahogando..

-vivir…pero…como yo… esto.. no… -suspire-…creo que esto es mas de lo que puedo aguantar en una noche… necesito un baño y una vida nueva.. buenas noches- suspire hondo, pero antes de que pidiera dar el primer paso sentí como Black me jalaba de mi túnica hasta tumbarme

-oye dijiste cosas muy interesantes, de verdad te gustan mis ojos- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-yo.. no…NO! dije nada parecido!

-claro que si, a mi.. también me gustan los tuyos- abrí los ojos sorprendido de tal declaración, que mas abre dicho…

-también dijiste algo de la pelirroja..

-Lily!

-no sabía que te gustaba tanto Severus, te gusta más ella que yo? Se sincero

-por favor no digas tonterías.. tu no me gustas,

-por favor Severus, siempre te sonrojas cuando estoy cerca tuyo, apuesto que te encanto el beso que te di en el bosque- Dijo con un sonrisa picara y muy sensual

-callate!

-vez ni me lo niegas

Sirius se acerco lentamente hacia mis labios y susurro

-yo beso mejor que la pelirroja, Snivellus- y junto sus labios con los míos mientras me atrapaba en sus brazos contra un árbol, sus carnosos labios se movían al compas del susurro del viento, este se pegaba mas a mi, pero se despego bruscamente

-no me digas que no te ha gustado, todos saben que beso muy bien

-eres insoportable Sirius Black

OoOoOoOoOOOo

_Subí a la torre de Gryffindor triunfalmente, estaba realmente feliz, no se porque pero cuando veo a Severus o estoy cerca de el me siento tan feliz, el me hace sentir diferente y sus labios junto a los míos es un placer de dioses, pero esto no lo debe saber nadie, y eso es algo que me deprime mucho ya que tengo amigos en los cueles confiar y no son unos cualquieras son los merodeadores y detesto guardarles secretos y también esto es algo que me consume en el interior pero realmente no se si contárselos ohh tal vez…. Solo tengo que pensar a quien contárselo, una sonrisa maligna se me dibujo en los labios, si se lo digo a James, mi hermano, Bamby este me destriparía vivo! Remus, Moony, ya casi viene la luna llena y no me gustaría preocuparlo, pero conozco a alguien mucho mejor, es gordo, tonto, inepto, Peter!, en realidad nunca estuve de acuerdo en que se uniera, pero según Prongs algún día serviría de algo… subí rápidamente a la habitación y gracias a Merlin James y Remus estaban en la sala común… al subir a la habitación escuche a Peter…cantar (el horror!) …..párala, párala, parla es.. WORMTAIL!_

_-PETER YO TE ELIGO!_

_-AHHH, ESTOY CAGANDO! ME PERMITES LEVANTARME DEL TRONO…_

_Me acerque a la puerta del baño y oi unos sonidos de pujido_

_-WORMTAIL!... que..que te pasa?_

_-el cordero no estaba en buen estado (sonidos pedorros)_

_-buuuag… creo que voy a vomitar (dije para mis adentros)sal de una maldita vez.. buuu..tengo.. buuu.. algo que contarte, _

_-estoy en algo muy importante, podrías esperar _

_-no tengo tiempo es muy importante! –_

_Patee la puerta que se abrió de par en par y vi una imagen imborrable y asquerosa…. Peter cagando… (pobre inodoro…)_

_-WORMTAIL, QUE DIABLOS HACES CON ESO! ¿TE GUSTA LEER CORAZON DE BRUJA?- termine con asco_

_-Padfoot, amigo, estoy leyendo la sección de hombres_

_-SECCION DE HOMBRES!- grite arrebatándole la revista –A ESTO LE LLAMAS SECCION DE HOMBRES! ¿COMO CUIDAR TU CUTIS EN DIEZ PASOS? Déjame decirte Petter que nunca tendrás mi cutis- termine con un tono burlón pero aun seguí asqueado, apunto de vomitar por ver a..a .. Peter cagando_

_-Peter amigo levantate tengo que decirte algooo_

_-claro Sirius, amigo_

_-ERES UN PUTO MARICON WORMTAIL!- termine volviéndolo a empujar al inodoro –ACABA DE CAGAR TENGO QUE CONTARTE ALGO-_

_-a mí!_

_-no pendejo al inodoro, obviamente a ti wormtail_

_OoOooOoO_

_-Wormy! Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, solo a ti, no a Prongs, no a Moony, a ti!_

_A Peter le surgió un brillo en los ojos_

_-confía en mi_

_-palabra de merodeador_

_-te lo juro Sirius- dijo levantando su brazo derecho_

_-sabes….-suspire- siento que no cumplirás con tu palabra así que para asegurarme de que no me traiciones…_

_Le di un puñetazo en el ojo, hasta tumbarlo, este tenía el ojo morado por la paliza_

_-porque Padfoot, porque!_

_-tengo que asegurarme de que guardaras el secreto Pett_

_5 minutos después…_

_-Bien Pett, prométeme que no me traicionaras para contarte de una vez…_

_-Sirius.. por favor te lo ruego no me sueltes… - chillo el gordo_

_Tenía a Peter agarrado de la túnica a punto de tirarlo por la ventana_

_-dilo!_

_-prometo nunca NUNCA TRAICIONARTE, ahora devuélveme a la habitación_

_-mmmm.. no lose Wormtail eso no me convenció mucho_

_-NO! Sirius no me _

_-te dejare la puerta abierta si sobrevives pequeño Pett-_

_Cerré la ventana, no quería que el cuarto se salpicara de agua, si es que Peter llegaba a caer al lago, ahora solo tenía que pensar, a quien puedo decírselo, pero creo que la respuesta era más que obvia, __**Monny!**__, bueno en realidad quiero contárselo también a Prongs, pero siento que la noticia le caería como un golpe en el hígado y Moony lo tomaría con más calma ya se avecina la luna llena, no quiero ser egoísta por solo pensar en mi y en mis problemas pero creo que lo seria mas si no le contara a nadie…_

_OoOoOoOo_

_Me dirigí a la sala común con paso decidido a contárselo todo a Remus, la sala no estaba tan llena de gente como acostumbraba había muy pocos alumnos uno sentados junto al fuego, otros estudiando en las mesas haciendo deberes y entre ellos estaban James y Remus, había pilas de libros alrededor de ellos_

_-PRONGS! _

_-AAAAAHHH, joder Black! Espantas- dijo este tirando el tintero encima del pergamino_

_-mi belleza te ha espantado, no te culpo!- dije con sonrisa burlona_

_James rodo los ojos –haha belleza mi culo Padfoot, espero que Merlín por fin oiga mis plegarias de causarte acné para que ya se te baje lo egocéntrico y sabes a diferencia tuya Sirius, a mi me interesa aprobar aritmasia, mañana hay examen y por lo que oí de Dave Bohman, el examen va estar monumentalmente difícil tu también deberías estudiar pulgoso_

_-bueno bueno, una materia mas una materia menos, pero no venía a hablar contigo, si no con Remus_

_-quiero estudiar Sirius, que es tan importante que no puedes esperar ya casi acabamos!- dijo leyendo un libro de aritamsia avanzado_

_-todo lo que yo tenga que decir siempre será importante querido Moony, y una vez dijiste exactamente lo mismo cuando estudiabas astronomía y no acabaste hasta las tres de la mañana!_

_-toche_

_-intentare ser breve, realmente es importanteee!_

_-entonces por qué no lo dices de una maldita vez pulgoso!- dijo James tratando de quitar la tinta_

_-es que.. Quiero decírselo en __**pri-va-do **__si es que me entiendes Prongs_

_-entiendo, ni modo Moony …tendrás que irte_

_-pero.. yo_

_-cállate y ven.._

_Lleve a Remus a la habitación, donde nadie más podría oírnos…_

_-Aquí estaremos a salvo- dije en tono misterioso_

_-DE QUE? Oye… y Peter hace 5 minutos que había subido al baño?_

_-Peter ya no está con nosotros- dijo con voz de ultratumba_

_-podría apostar todo el chocolate que tengo en mi baúl a que tú tienes algo que ver_

_-quiero contarte algo que es más importante que Peter- dije cerrando la ventana_

_-esta bien- dijo el adolescente rendido –que es tan importante?_

_-yo….._

_-que pasa Padfoot_

_-esque yooo…_

_-PADFOOT AMIGO!- dijo James entrando a la habitación_

_Maldita sea porque tiene que haber tantas interrupciones…_

_-a con que están en una reunión merodeadora y.. no me invitaron cabrones!_

_-cierra la boca Prongs, estaba a punto de decirme algo muy importante! _

_-que, ¿que es lo que pasa pulgoso?_

_-si Sirius- interrumpió Remus desesperado_

_-es que…- dije tartamudeando_

_-YA PADFOOT DILO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- dijo Remus desesperado_

_Estaba muy nervioso, con las miradas de mis amigos sobre mí, que diría James si lo cuento, es mi hermano no es que no confié en el pero…._

_-Padfoot amigo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.._

_-es que…. Lily le dijo a Alice y Alice le dijo a Frank y el me dijo a mí que Lily.. TE AMA BAMBI!- improvise loca y rápidamente, y parece que había funcionada a James le brillaban los ojos de la emoción_

_-¡TENGO QUE IR A PREGUNTARLE, PORFIN LILY QUIERE SALIR CONMIGO! ¡ESTA ES LA MEJOR NOTiCIA QUE ME HAN DADO EN TODA MI VIDA, GRACIA PADFOOT, sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites, lo sabes.. ¿verdad?- dijo James acercándose a mí y abrasándome _

_-Escuchaste Moony? Frank me sirvió más que tú en tus rondas de prefecto_

_-cállate Prongs que si no fuera por mi, no sabrías ni la mitad de su vida_

_-si es verdad, bueno me voy ¡LILY AL FIN ES MIA!- y salió como un desquiciado de la habitación_

_-se ha ido, pobre tonto…_

_-ESO ERA TODO!, maldito cabron mejor me hubieras dicho algo que no supiera! _

_-No! Joder no! Solo fue para que bambi se fuera_

_-haces demasiado drama Sirius ahora por favor DIME QUE CARAJOS ME QUIERES CONT.._

_-ESTOY ENAMORADO!- dije de golpe cortando a Remus_

_-¿Qué! Tu enamo.. hahahahahaha muy buena Sirius muy buena hahahaha!- dijo callendose de la risa (riéndose como maniatico)_

_-esto es enserio!_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con que estas enamorado? ¿ Tienes otras 30 novias debajo de la cama y no sabes cuál de todas tirarte? o de todas esas te gusta una?- termino con tono irónico_

_-cabron solo quiero decir…_

_-quién es? Angelina, Amy ó Clare es Clare verdad!_

_-ninguna de ellas! Joder ponte serio y pensar que tu eras la voz de la razón aquí!_

_-está bien..perdón- dijo levantándose –bueno.. Entonces de quien estas ''enamorado''_

_-Moony..- tome una gran bocanada de aire y me decidí – me gusta.. Severus_

_Remus dejo de sonreír y me miro seriamente, todo quedo en silencio, estaba nervioso solo quería una respuesta, pero por fin dijo algo_

_-Con que eso era… _

_-tenia que decírselo a alguien, James no era un opción y Peter..bueno_

_La puerta se abrió de par en par, y de ahí entro un Peter mojado, lleno de plantas en su cabello y varios rasguños en la cara_

_-Si…Si…Si_

_-Peter! Que demonio te ha pasado- dijo Moony preocupado – peleaste con el inodoro?_

_Peter saco la varita y me dirigió una mirada asesina_

_-Si… SIRIUS! AVADA KE…_

_Cerré la puerta en la cara de Peter antes de que este hiciera algo estúpido y oí como algo rodaba por las escaleras, me senté al lado de Remus y tape mi cara con mis manos_

_-nunca había sentido algo asi…._

_-que? Cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Peter, eso es algo muy habitual _

_-ESO NO! Lo que te dije.. que me gusta Severus_

_-oh eso_

_-crees que estoy mal.. se supone que a mi me deben gustar la chicas aun no entiendo como llegue a tal punto en que me enamore de Snivellus_

_-sinceramente Padfoot, estas mal, pero a la vez no… no digo que sea malo que te guste un chico, no es algo del otro infierno y no necesariamente te tienen que gustar las chicas porque seas un hombre, en lo que estas mal es que conoces a una chica y lo primero que haces es tirártela.. o espera.. no me digas que… te tiraste a Snape!_

_-noooo! Moony claro que no, pero entonces no..no crees que estoy mal por sentir algo.. por Snivellus_

_-primero Padfoot, si te gusta deja de llamarlo por su apodo y en segunda se me hace algo raro viniendo de ti que te guste el pero está bien lo acepto y te ayudare con lo que pueda, por que no me lo cuentas desde el principio…_

_OoOoOooOoOo_

_Gracias a Merlin, que pudimos ir hoy (sábado) a Hogsmade, primero nos dirigimos a Zonko por unas bombas fetidas y diablos de pimienta entre otras cosas, luego fuimos a las tres escobas por unas cervezas de mantequilla…_

_-que compraste Moony?- dijo James llevándose la cerveza de mantequilla a su boca_

_-solo la dotación semanal de siempre_

_-bombas fetidas, caramelos explosivos.._

_-Noo, hablaba de comida, que seria de mi sin mis chocolates!- dijo Remus dramaticamente_

_- y tu que compraste pulgoso?_

_-yof comble unoofs dhuphes fhara_

_-deja de tragar!_

_-perdon, unos dulces explosivos .._

_Mire por la ventana, seguí pensando en la plática de anoche, tal vez si le digo todo lo que siento por el con toda la sinceridad que Merlin me otorgue pueda sacármelo de una vez del sistema… ya tengo muchas traumas con Severus que hasta me lo imagino fuera de de las tres escobas.. no no es mi imaginación hay esta hay mismo… tengo que hablarle_

_-oigo me acabe de acordar que tengo que comprar algo en honeyducks, al rato los alcanzo… pero no sin antes golpear a …wormy!_

_-no espera noo!_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Al salir de las tres escobas vi a Severus estaba solo, eso es raro, siempre suele venir acompañado de Lucius, lo segui sigilosamente (como el perro que soy), note que este estaba enfrente de la puerta de Honeyducks me escondí detrás de unos cajones de dulces y vi como este volteaba para todos lados, como si no quisiera ser visto..algo muy sospechoso.. Severus entro a Honeyducks como alma que se lleva el diablo, esto tenía que investigarlo nunca e visto a un Slytherin entrar con tanta cautela por unos dulces…pero.. desde cuando a Severus le gustan los dulces, pensé que el era de las gentes agrias…_

_Entre a Honeyducks y como siempre, tenía estantes llenos de dulces de todo tipo, barriles llenos de lombrices de goma, el mostrador lleno de ranas de chocolates etc. Mi estomago comenzó hacer ruidos, tenía mucha hambre en realidad no comí en el desayuno porque quería llegar temprano a Zonko no me resistí a agarrar algunas lombrices y dulces de café con leche, ya iba a ir directo a pagarlo, hasta que vi.. por todos los galeones del mundo… vi a Severus sentado enfrente del estante de varitas de azúcar y chocolates y este estaba… hablando con los dulces!, me acerque sigilosamente a Severus _

_-no se preocupen pronto estaremos en un lugar mejor, mi precioso chocolate… mi precioso…_

_Tuve que taparme la boca para que no oyera mi risa… no puedo creerlo kihahaha..hahaha Diablos, creo que no lo hice muy volvio hacia mi, primero mostraba sorpresa y luego rapidamente cambio a vergüenza, trato de esconder los dulces detrás de su esppalda. Eso fue demasiado, no lo resisti y solte la carcajada que intentaba contener._

_- QUE? Ahora me espias? No puedo tener un momento a solas con mis precio… DEJA DE REITE!_

_-HAHAHAHAHA! Le hablas a los chocolates HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_-Black me estas asustando_

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_-que esta pasando aquí?- dijo el dueño _

_-eeh nada disculpe el ruido yo no vengo con el, ni si quiera lo conozco creo que se escapo de San Mungo_

_-sera mejor que te lo lleves esta espantado a los clientes_

_-HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_OoOooOooO_

_-gracias Black por tu culpa no podre volver a Honeyducks sin una orden de restricción _

_-HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_-ya carajo deja e reírte, todo esto es tu culpa, lo único que pude llevarme fueron 3 barras de chocolate y 2 plumas de azúcar_

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- prrrrrrrrr, mis tripas comenzaron a rugir_

_-que demonios te pasa?_

_-tengo hambre, no desayunes, TENGO HAMBRE!_

_-ahh mira…_

_-Severus.._

_-que quieres!- dijo de mal genio_

_-me podrías (prrrrrrrrrrr) dar una..barra de chocolate?_

_-ni loco te la doy, son las únicas que me quedan, consíguete tu propia comida_

_-no seas egoísta, estoy en crecimiento_

_-hay tu hablando de egoísmo_

_-escucha no he comido en todo el santo dia, lo único que comi fueron unas tristes galletas, e bueno una vez en tu vida y dame chocolate no puedes hacer esto bla bla bla…_

_-ahhh.. esta bien si haci te callas…_

_-y por eso debes darme una.. espera que?_

_-ya me oíste_

_Fije mi vista en Severus, y este tenía su mano tendida con el chocolate, _

_-que esperas!-_

_No se porque pero no podía evitar dejar de mirarlo, unos mechones de cabello oscurecían la mirada de Severus, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas_

_-cogela antes de que me arrepienta!_

_-gracias- tome la barra de chocolate y le di un beso en la mejilla_

_-deja de hacer eso carajo!_

_-te estoy agradeciendo Snivellus_

_-joder Black, todavía que te doy de comer y me sigues llamando por ese estúpido apodo…._

_-callate y disfruta Severus_

_-….y encima de todo te enojas por que te llamo Black_

_Antes de que este siguiera con su sermón lo calle con un beso, pero me separe rápidamente antes de que este me golpeara_

_-me tengo que ir, pero gracias por el chocolate, prometo compensarte al cabo Remus tiene muchísimo chocolate no creo que se enfade si le robo algunas barras… nos vemos- al decir esto le dedique un mirada dulce_


End file.
